Resident Evil: Jeopardy
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: A scienist bent on his own needs kills a young boy's father, the boy cast vengence on the murder. Soon after they meet one of the labs is destroyed. Now the two, filled with anger for each other, have to fight each other and the Island's horrors.


RESIDENT EVIL:

RESIDENT EVIL:

jeopardy

July 21, 1999

Dr. Kirk Da'fane watches through the plate of glass into the simulated environment, jungle like trees and vines cover the metal square room. Dr. Kirk laughs, " That low life doesn't now what's coming for him. Too bad Dr. lanceman was around when I needed a test subject. Lanceman scans the area horrified as he knows death is a pond him. Something stirs around in the bush to the left of the frighten doctor; the thing that was stirring around slowly comes into view. It creeps out in front of Dr. lanceman, standing upright, it was about the same size and shape of a twelve year old body, its head jutted out from between its shoulders, the creature's mouth was in the form of a beak, its skin a yellowish green, its eyes were two dark abysses, its hands and toes were tipped at the ends with nail like claws. Two more of them came out into the open and Lanceman backed up as they hopped towards him. They circle around the cornered doctor and leap, mouths open, at Lanceman. Screams emit from the dieing doctor's mouth as the hybrids of lizards and birds rip and pull his flesh from his bones. Dr. Kirk watches in amazement as that he has made a successful species of mutant lizards and birds into powerful killing machines. " I just left a nineteen year old boy father less, but you know what they say, some deaths are necessary in the field of science." 

On the other half of the Island, nineteen-year-old young man gets ready to take surf like he does everyday. He pulls his chin length blonde hair back in a ponytail but leaves his long bangs out hanging on the side of his face. Pierce gets into his wet suit and jumps into the cool blue ocean, paddling his way out there were the bigger waves come through. After Pierce returns to the main land from about two hours of surfing, he smells something very nasty in the air. Like the unpleasant smell of fresh blood, the copper stench lingers on through the air as Pierce walks across the beach. Pierce drops his board in shock and falls to his knees, lying in the sand in front of him was the bloody corpse of his father, the only family member he had. Pierce runs his hands over his head and slams his fist down in the soft wet sand. " Dad, what the hell?"Tears stream down Pierce 's youthful face as he stares at his dead father. Then he notices a white piece of paper attached to his dad's lab coat, it was a note left by the killer. It read " _I am sorry good friend if I had to use you as a test subject but that is the way life is. Umbrella was going to give you the boot anyways for your low work ethics. Oh by the way, aren't the Vamores a great species they will serve umbrella.Well I guest this is good-bye; I will see you out to sea. Sincerely Dr. K.Da'fane."_Pierce crumples the paper in his hand, " Dad, you always told me I should follow in your foot steps, and be a scientist. But where has this job gotten you now dad, dead. See these are the reasons why I didn't follow in your footsteps, making creatures that define the laws of physics and are transformed into violently killing machines by deadly viruses are things I don't want to be known for. I know there was some purpose that I always wanted to be come a surfer, because you don't have to hurt other people to succeed in it.But I will not let this go unsettled I will avenge your death, father.

Storm clouds build in the sky as the large transport ship wades through the sea's tough current. Hunk watches the thunderstorm form in the sky causing a dark shadow to cover over the sea. " The seas are getting rough out there." Hunk says through his gas mask making his voice muffled and out of tune." " Landing may be difficult if this storm keeps up. If any thing happens to the hull then we are clearly screwed. Ten incased tyrants-o1 and if they escaped they would tear this ship apart." The captain responds. Hunk takes his left hand off the neck of his Mp-5 and lifts the gun up to his shoulder; Hunk goes into deep thought as he taps the gun against his right shoulder. The ship sways to the side as the waves pick up from the high winds of the violently storm. " Damn it, if we don't get out of this storm we will all be dead. We are twelve hours away in till we reach point 8. We need to change our course to avoid this storm before it throws us around some more." The head of the ship declares. Hunk grabs his CB-radio and speaks into it, " all Special Forces members report to D-level, be on alert."Hunk stands by one of the many wide windows that surround the large square cabin; he watches the storm brew into something much worse. 

Pierce searches his Father's room for his Glock 35 that he kept hidden. He founds the stainless steel metal case under his bed. Pierce opens the case and picks up the heavy handgun; he grabs the clip and slips it into the butt of the gun. Pierce takes the extra clip and pockets it, and heads for the main complex just a mile away from the residential district. After a mile of walking, Pierce enters the lab area of the complex and heads for zone 3, Dr. Da'fane's section. With the press of a couple of buttons the metal door slides open, Pierce walks into a small room consisting of a desk to the side and a file cabinet in front of him. Scanning the area for the good doctor, but there was no sign of him. Pierce looks side to side with his gun out in front of him, he moves out of the office area and into the experimental area. Pierce walks into a giant room, in front of him with a large holding pin covered in plants that grow in the jungle.A piece of paper was on the outside of the glass; it read " VAMORES." At that some moment Dr.Da'fane speaks sending shivers down Pierce 's spine. " Well I guess you stumbled a pond your father's dead corpse, I didn't mean for you to found it. I left it there so that the tide would take it out to sea, but I'm happy that you saw what real power the Vamores have. Soon you will meet them." Pierce turns around to see the doctor walk up to him with a Mac 10 submachine gun pointed in his direction. A sinister smile goes across the doctor's mid-age wrinkled face. His brown hair lay limp on his head like a bad tope; he was about 5'7 in size and met Pierce eye to eye. Dr. Kirk pushed up his falling glasses and continues his little talk." Pierce, my boy you have yet to see the true power of Umbrella Inc. Not even your father know much about white umbrella, he only took the job because he wanted to be in the field of virus study and make something he could call his own. You'd be surprised as how much he talked about you and how you wanted to be a surfer instead of a great scientist like me."Pierce returns with " go to hell, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Pierce, full of rage, turns and unloads his clip on the glass plate as Dr.Da'fane yells at him to stop. Pierce runs out of the room, knocking Da'fane down on his way out. The Vamores slowly come out of their pen and towards Dr.da'fane. Pierce dashes into the office and runs right into something very large. Pierce lifts himself up and looks at what he ran into. It was a man roughly 6'5 and with a muscular physic holding a AS 12 shotgun with a cylinder magazine, the man had hair down to his shoulders, bright white. The large man had on dark green cargo pants, a brown vest that showed his huge chest off, two tan gloves, and a dark blue hat that supported the umbrella logo. The man look down at Pierce and then proceeded into the room where Dr.Da'fane was. Loud shots rang out from the experimental lab as Dr.Da'fane spilled out from the door and yelled " after him, superman!" As pierce runs outside the lab complex with Dr.Da'fane and superman in close pursuit; some of the surviving Vamores walk out of the experiment room and out into the complex. With each person the Vamores kill the t-virus slowly moves through the compound at an incredible rate within hours the complex is infested with the undead and various B.O.Ws. 

Alarms beep and a red light comes on at the radar station, " we have lost our radar, sir." The captain rushes over to see how bad the damage is. " Without our radar we might not survivor this mission." he says almost under his breath. Lightning spider webs across the dark clouds as Hunk watches the storm move across the sky. " We will just have to stay on course and see if we can just make it to the sea port." The captain says briefly. Hunk leaves through the cabin door and heads down the hall, he proceeds down the stair going down to level b.Hunk then takes the elevator from there down to level d, where he meets with the rest of his team. His second in command walks up to him," Hunk, sir, everything is under control. The b.o.w canisters are still in tact and as well as the G-case."" Good, we were put on this boat to insure that these canisters make it across with no problems." Hunk utters. " And this storm is not helping any on our mission." The other special opt chuckles. Hunk inspects the six large red canisters, each holding one of the deadliest B.O.Ws that umbrella has ever made. The humanoid hound dog that they sent into retrieve the g-virus and the one that almost killed me. The giant cold faceless grin that it had across its face as it marched down the hall of the police precinct, tearing up floor broads as it took each step. Me, almost helpless against the thing's sheer power, the powerful magnum rounds had no effect on the creature just tearing apart its lather trench coat. It wasn't till I shot the thing in its stone cold eye that I hurt the monster. I never want to go up against something like that again, but umbrella is always busy trying to make an even more powerful B.O.Ws. I just hope I never have to encounter it.

Da'fane and Kirk's bodyguard just incase if anyone wanted to go up against dr. Da'fane, john deans, also know as Superman for his brute strength .The two walked through Pierce 's house looking for the youngster that wants both of them dead." He is not here." Says Da'fane. John nods to the sentence and the two leave the small shack of a house. They step out onto the muddy road, in the middle of the row of the small brown shacks, called the residential area housing most of the scientist families. The two men walk back to the complex and walk through the front section of the large compound. Once in they see a very odd site in the complex lobby, a man dressed in a lab coat was bent over a young woman dressed in a short black skirt. Blood spots were near the side of the girl and the man had blood coming from a wound on his shoulder, about the size of bite mark. Kirk tells John to go investigate; john walks over with his shotgun ready. A loud wet sound rips through the air as John sees the man's head bob back and forth from the woman's neck. The Man's head slowly turns to his side and john sees the piece of flesh in the man's jaws. His face was a pale white and his mouth covered in a shiny red, John backed up, surprised, and pulled the trigger to his AS 12. The shotgun round blows off the zombie's face. " There can't be a biohazard here I just got my research going, damn it." Da'fane says. Another zombie lurches out from one of the long side hallways, moaning for food. John was bent over inspecting the dead one, so Kirk lets rip with his Mac 10. From the nozzle of the gun fire spits out flying through the air and into the head of the creature. The impacts of the bullets cause small little dents to form on its forehead. " Lets get out of here we have to found that little brat that did this." 

Pierce follows the dirt path through the jungle that leads to the beach a place where he can hide from those two. Pierce scans behind him in till he un-slings his backpack from his shoulder, Pierce takes out the small tent and sets it up. He cuts some vines and leaves from some plants and throws them over the dark green tent to make it bland even more with the surroundings. Pierce crawls into the tent and takes out his sleeping bag and slips into it laying his Glock next to him. Thoughts fly through his head, coming across the idea of ending this whole nightmare by self destructing the island. As the moonrises into the night sky, slowly, pierce drifts away from reality.

The ship rocks back and forth as the storm progresses on, Hunk stands in the flight deck looking out the window. The silence of the cabin is soon broken by the franticly yelling from one of the Special Forces members " Canisters two and four have rolled over and broken open, the two tyrants are lose on-broad." Gunshots are heard in the background and then the screams. Hunk stands ready with his Mp-5 in his hands as he hears the heavy footsteps of one of the B.o.ws coming down the hall. The captain pulls out a Beretta M92FS and backs up some from the door.The door dents in with a massive punch from the tyrant. Another blow and the door comes off the hinges, Hunk opens fire with short controlled bursts to the chest of the monster. The tyrant grabs the head of the nearest crewmember and smashes it like a grape. The tyrant throws the headless body to the side, marching towards the captain. The captain opens fire with his Beretta peppering the huge humanoid monster with small 9mm bullets. The tyrant's fist rears back and shots straight at the head of the captain. The skipper is flanged across the width of the cabin in to the guidance system control panel. In the mist of the fight, the ship is lifted up into the air on to some rocks. The sound of metal being torn open fills the air. The boat turns off to the side, as it is lifted even high into the air, Hunk losses his footing. The force of gravity shoves him out one of the glass panel windows. Hunk plummets down into the cold water, knocking him unconscious.

The giant shadow of superman covers over the small Dr.kirk as they walk down the open jungle path. A horrible scream comes from deep within the jungle. A rustling goes on from the trees, three giant human sized insects fly above the canopy. Their brown exoskeleton shiny in the sun's rays, their wings flutter and they swoop down to attack. John lets lose with his massive AS 12, taking one of them out of the sky.A pool of brownish green blood forms around the dead creature. John and Kirk both walk over to investigate the monster. It looked like a insect, but a lot larger with two clear wings attached to the back of it and a type of tail that just sticks out from the back of it. " Its something new, I haven't seen this one before." The doctor expels from his thin lips. John stands up and points down at the wet mud, " Look, foot prints." Kirk tilts his head towards the ground and gets back to his feet. " Lets go." Kirk says coldly. The two follow the footprints to a small pup tent in the middle of the jungle. Kirk dashes over to it and rips open the front of the tent. He scans the inside and rises up. " Damn it, he's not here. Kid had left before we could get to him. I just wish he was here and then we can get off this dawn island."Dr.Kirk kicks over the tent and marches down to the beach and proceeds down the coastline. Riding the shoreline for a while, he comes to a halt. His blue eyes look across the haul of a ship running a ground on to some jagged rocks. A long tear went across the lower part of the haul. Bodies of several of the crewmembers floated in the shallow water, a giant humanoid b.o.w was impaled on one of the large spiked rocks. Kirk looked at the site and then left, knowing there is nothing he can do for the poor souls.

Hunk's eyes opened with the sun's beams glaring down on them, He rubbed his hand over his helmet as he rose up. He scans the area, seeing the giant ship tore to pieces and the bodies that surrounded it. The giant reddish-orange canisters that holstered the B.O.Ws floated around empty.A devilish cry is heard from deep in the jungle, Hunk turns around quickly, but sees nothing. He upholsters his Desert Eagle magnum and cocks it. He lifts himself out of the water and gets to his feet. Hunk slowly walks on to the beach, feeling sore from just waking up from total darkness and the fight he endured last night. Hunk makes his way in to the dark cool jungle and hears another roar coming from within. Hunk turns to the noise and looks into the over grow jungle, but sees nothing.Another howl comes from behind the trees and then stops; it is soon replaced with high-pitched whine. "What ever it was just got hurt badly by something else." A loud crash filled the air like a tree being knocked down. Deafening footsteps echo through the jungle floor, and they were coming straight at Hunk. Hunk lifts his desert eagle to eye level and waits for the form of the massive thing that is approaching him. Hunk saw the giant physique of a man knocking down the trees that stood in front of his way. The second thing that Hunk saw was the cold white face of the giant T-00 peering from the green jungle mush. Its trench coat was torn open from his neck to the bottom of his chest; its upper body exposed. In the right hand of the T-00, was a dead hunter gamma that it was dragging behind him. Its head smashed under the incredible strength of the monster.The tyrant looked around wildly, and Hunk notices something was wrong with it. Hunk saw what was causing its erratic behavior .The Tyrant's left eye was tore out, blood steaming down the side of its face. Hunk opened fire on the bare skin of its chest, blowing a small red hole into it. Knowing that it wouldn't do any good, Hunk stopped shooting. The tyrant moved towards Hunk with, dropping the dead hunter and swung at his head. Hunk ducks and rolls off to side, the tyrant turns and sends its fist slamming down into the ground where Hunk just was. Hunk began to run full speed from the giant tyrant as it turned its body in his direction.Hunk pumps his legs getting as far away from the tyrant as he can, he takes a quick look back and sees that the tyrant was no where in sight. Strom clouds gather above and a light rain beings to soak the landscape. The jungle road ends and Hunk founds himself in a clearing with a large concrete building standing in front of him. The main structure was square, with another small rectangle building on top of that. Hunk cautiously walked towards the two main doors of the complex.Two gray jeeps laid there in pieces; one was on its side. The other was on the ground; the driver door hung open, blood covered the front seat and windshield. A low growl seeped out of something's mouth as it rounded the side of the jeep. Its footsteps were light and making a wet smacks as they hit the mud. The black head of the zombie dog inched around the bumper of the jeep. Hunk raised the heavy handgun and fires a round into the forehead of the dog. Its skull crumples under the sheer force of the blow; a second dog leaps over the jeep and tackles the unsuspected Hunk. The two wrestle to the ground, the cerebus's jaws snapping wildly at Hunk's gas mask. Hunk grabs the undead dog but the neck and lifts him up just high enough for Hunk to get his gun under its head.The zombie dog falls limp on top of him; he shoves it off in gets back to his feet. He looks around the area for any other threats and then heads for the double doors of the complex.

Piercemakes his way to down the vest halls of the complex. The halls were dark, but a little light was coming through from somewhere, casting dark shadows all along the walls." I have to found the self-destruction switch to end this nightmare." Piercesteadied himself as a clicking sound comes from around the corner of the next hall. The green-clawed hand appears first and then the entire bulky body of the hunter comes into view. Its yellow cat like eyes catch Pierceat the end of the hallway, the hunter bolts and then leaps through the air with ease. Its knife like claws swipe at Pierce's head, ducking each lash out. Pierce lets off two rounds into the massive chest of the green beast. Having no effect on the hunter, it continues its attack.Pierce swiftly slides out from under the hunter's oncoming claw. Lying on his back Pierce aims for the pale yellow eye, pulling the trigger. The hunter's eye explodes and the remains ooze down its face. The hunter screams out in blinding pain, ignoring Pierce. Pierce gives it a quick kick to the stomach, sending it on its back.Pierce holds it to the ground with his foot on its stomach and shots it through the head. Its waling screams end and a bubbling noise from the back of its throat replaces it. Pierce looks around for any other hidden dangers, not seeing any he goes on. Pierce 's eyes catch the thing he was looking for, the gray transport elevator doors almost matching the wall. Pierce runs over and slams on the down button, the doors slowly open. Pierce takes some steps back in astonishment, Pierce looked at an empty elevator shaft and it was the only way to get down to the under ground lab. Pierce know what he had to do, he had to climb down the elevator cables to reach his destination.

The footsteps stop at the jungle road, and Da'fane signaled for them to go down the long path.Their boots sank into the wet mud as they step foot on the road. The bushes exploded along side the two as four hunter gamma leap from their hiding spots, landing on the dirt road. "Its seems that they are smarter then we expected." Da'fane says as he takes a big step back. " Why do you say that?" superman asks if nothing is going on. " Because they are hunting us." John let loose with his AS 12 gauge shotgun, hundreds of pellets entering the hunter's bodies, knocking them to the ground. The frog like creature let out whimpers as they fade away into the darkness of death." Damn it, they react differently in the wild then they do in the lab. The hunter gammas were loners in the test environment, they ate alone, and they walked alone. But in the jungle they are pack hunters, I don't understand it." The two walk on deeper into the forest, " I still don't know why they act that way, and it's like they hunting for food not just to kill. There is something wrong with their metal programming, we better watch ourselves. This new behavior could be really bad for us," says Kirk, with his fear coming out through his voice. As they walk on they come across more footprints, but the outline was not of tennis shoes, but of combat boots. A few feet from the footprints was a dead hunter gamma with a crashed head, with some more footsteps next to it. Kirk investigates them closer seeing that no human could have made these. "There is something else on this island, something I have never seen before." Da'fane speaks to himself.A tree cracks and breaks under heavy pressure from something big, it lands in front of the good doctor, crashing the hunter. Kirk jumps to his feet and turns to face the giant Tyrant that stood in front of him.Kirk stands there freeze from fright; the tyrant's gloved hand wands back for a punch. Superman drops his weapon and tackles the tyrant in the mid-waist, knocking him away from Kirk." Dr. Da'fane just go, leave be with this beast. Go, there is nothing more in the world that I love more to do than protecting you. Now leave get out of here!" Kirk turned in ran in horror and shock, " Good-bye John." The simple words seep into Kirk's head as he gives one more look back at the heroic man that just saved his life.John launched at the tyrant, giving a nice punch across its stone cold face. The tyrant didn't even move, did not even change its facial expression.John takes a leap back and the tyrant delivers a blow to john's stomach, lifting him in the air before he slides off the Tyrant's massive fist.John wheezing for air gets back to his feet. John goes for another attack; he slides and wraps his legs around the tyrant's tree trunk leg.John uses all of his strength and energy to take the tyrant down. The ground shakes from the impact of the tyrant, it slowly climbs back to its feet. Superman sends a huge roundhouse kick to the lower jaw of the T-00. In return the tyrant grabs john by the leg and lifts him upside down. The Tyrant throws john into the jungle, his back ricocheting off the trunk of a tree. John stays down, trying to catch his breath and gain enough energy to keep the monster from reaching Dr. Da'fane. The tyrant walks over to the fallen superman, its cold-less grin still the same as it was before. It lifts its foot of john's head and comes down hard ending the bodyguard's life.

Inside the compound Hunk makes his way into the lobby. " I have to found someway to get off this island, helicopter, boat, something." Hunk scans the dark lit area and sees a map hanging from the front wall. Hunk looks over the map and sees that beyond the complex there is a boathouse. Hunk scatters the glass fame of the map, which it was holding, and folds it up and slides it into his pouch. Hunk looks down the long hall, seeing no dangers. He proceeds down the hallway, with his desert eagle ready. Hunk notices a dead hunter, puddles of dark red blood were scattered across the floor. Hunk's boot lands in one and it makes a wet liquidly sound. " Must be a fresh kill, there has to be other people this island."Hunk pulls the map and looks over it. " If I go through hallway 1, it leads to hallway 7 and from there is a tunnel that leads to the boat house. It won't take more then an hour to get out of here." Hunk makes his way down hallway one, a wet ripping sound comes from somewhere in front of him. Hunk sees the making of the noise as two zombies tear the meaty flesh off some type of scientist's body.One of them rises up; its face was a dark gray as well as the rest of the skin, but the bloody muscles that were showing. It finishes the piece of flesh that it had dangling from its jaws and goes after Hunk. Blood drips from its lower lip as it opens its mouth, sizing a bite on Hunk's right shoulder.Hunk takes his time and aims a shot, he pulls the trigger, and the dark hallway lights up with a new light and sound. Hunk is jerk to the right from a crawling zombie making him miss his target. The bullet collides with the zombie's shoulder, breaking through muscle and bone. The zombie is forced back by the blast, its arm break away its rotting shoulder. Hunk takes his time with the other one. He kicks his leg free from the zombie's grasp and aims down with his desert eagle. The round blowing a sickening hole on the top of its head. Its face hits the cold tile fall, dead.The second one was already coming towards him at staggering rate. It grabs Hunk with its one arm; Hunk turns around and slams the butt of the heavy gun right in center of its cheek. The zombie goes down from the blow; Hunk leaves, saving his ammo. He reaches a junction of two different routes; he checks the map, making sure he is taking the right way, the way to freedom. 

Pierce's arms grew tied as he climbed down the two steel ropes. His hands were bloody from cuts that he had endured from the steel cables. Pierce won't give up in till he was at the bottom and the self-destruction switch was hit. Pierce looked down the enormous elevator shaft and saw that he only had a little ways to go. A hiss from above made Pierce stop where he was and look up. Pierce gazed above and saw nothing by the darkness of the shaft. A tapping sound echoes through the empty shaft, getting louder each second. Pierce and frighten, pulls his glock 35 from his pocket. The lance tongue of the licker misses inches from Pierce 's hand.Pierce tries to hold on to the rope and aim his handgun at the licker; he fires two shots. The ping of the bullets hitting concrete fills the air. The licker comes into view; Pierce trains his aim and fires three rounds into the back of the strange creature. The licker screams out in pain and leaps at Pierce, its crashes into the sidewall and falls to its death. Pierce watches the monster scream as it falls to the bottom of the shaft.Pierce 's hand slips, he slides down the cable, cutting his hand bad. Pierce drops his glock and grabs on to the line with his other hand, helping him slow down. Pierce jumps off and lands a couple of feet from the dead licker. Pierce founds his handgun and picks it off the ground.He looks it over for damage and places back in his hand.Pierce founds himself in the arched shape main hallway for lab control; he was on the verge of vengeance for his father's death. 

Kirk runs in till he collapses to the ground, almost passing out. Dr. Da'fane drops to his knees and grasping for breathes of the hot, moist air. Kirk lifted his head up slighted seeing the complex just a few yards in front of him.Kirk lifts himself up, feeling the pain from the mile run he just did.Da'fane pushes himself, colliding with the doors at full speed. The good doctor tumbles in, rolling on his shoulder. Pain throbs throughout his shoulder. Kirk turns around and shuts the two open wooded doors.Kirk franticly scanned across the lobby, looking for the giant that just killed his only friend. Sweat builds up between his fingers as Kirk grips the handle of the Mac 10 sub-machine gun." I have to get to the lower labs and set the self- destruction and destroy this whole site. It's nothing more then a death trap and it should be blow to hell. Kirk makes his way down the main hallway. His nerves growing more erratic as he runs down the hall.Kirk keeps his pace making his way to the main elevator.Ceiling tiles break and crumble to the ground, Kirk slides to a stop looking at the weird site. The giant gloved hand reaches down and then the full body of the tyrant comes into the view. It turns its head towards the frighten doctor, Kirk saw that it had mutated since the last he saw it. The tyrant's chest was now a mass of blue tissue mound all round it's neck and chest. Its left hand now supported a giant blue hand with five razor sharp claws.Kirk in blind terror holds down the curved trigger of the sub-machine gun. .45ACP slugs rip into the Tyrant's tough flesh, but do little damage. The gun empties and the tyrant closes in. Kirk's eyes widen from shock as the tyrant walks closer to him. The tyrant's clawed hand flattens out and jams into Kirk's esophagus. The good doctor is slowly lifted in the air from the throat; dark blood spills out, covering the white claws in crimson.   
  


The door rises into the ceiling with a mechanical swoosh; Hunk steps in to the next hallway. Almost exactly the same as the last one, long, gray, and flat, nothing really special to them. Hunk enters walking down the vast hallway, not seeing any thing to deal with.A stir of something down the hall makes Hunk raises his gun. A large man like thing speeds towards him on the ceiling, it drops in front of him a few feet away.It looked a like a spider, but it stood upright like a man. It had six arms, all-swaying in anger at Hunk. Its mandibles opened it let out a hiss of disapproval. The man-spider charges at Hunk with incredible speed, Hunk gets out of the way of the charging creature. He turns and unloads a magnum round to its lower back. The man-spider crashes to the ground, hissing and spasming.Dark fluid spills out from its back onto the floor and slowly drafts away into death. Hunk continues to march on not knowing how much longer it will be before he reaches the boat shed.Hunk walks on, rounding the corner of the hallway. A loud crash from above makes a cloud of dust shot from the ceiling. The ceiling breaks inward, in the middle of the debris stood the tyrant. The tyrant was now horrible mutated; the top half of its trench coat was gone. Its chest covered in a large mound of blue flesh. Its left hand was larger than before, twice as large. Its five fingers replaced with five sharp claws. The tyrant stood in the middle of the room for a while, not doing any thing but standing. Its head bucks back and it lets out a howl of what seemed like pain. Hunk slowly moved to the sidewall and tries to inch his way around it. The tyrant's right arm bubbled; the glove tore off in shards of cloth. The tyrant's flesh grows outward, becoming a dark blue. It turns with quick speed at Hunk; the sound of metal being punchier could be heard close to his head. The tyrant's new hand was in front of his face, two of its clawed fingers were stuck in the wall next to his helmet. The other three hadn't broken through the flesh yet. Blood and puss flew out from its hand, Hunk ducks in the nick of time. The other three claws shoot forth in hit the metal wall were his head just was. Hunk rolls away from the tyrant and gets to one knee. He turns around and unloads the three shells he had left in his desert eagle. The round do nothing to the now invulnerable super tyrant.The tyrant backhands Hunk across the face, sending him into the wall. Hunk's back bounces off the hard metal and lands on his side. Hunk, sore and hurt, shots off away from the tyrant. The tyrant not wanting to lose his prey, sprint after him. Hunk drops to the ground avoiding the large claws that almost racked across his back. The tyrant grabs Hunk and throws him into the wall; Hunk lets out a moan of pain.He ejects the empty clip and pulls out a fresh one, but before he could put it in the tyrant is on him. It lifts him up by his shoulder, looking at him through his gas mask. The tyrant roars out and throws Hunk down the hallway. The clip slips out of his hand and skids across the ground away from where Hunk lands. Hunk scrambles to get to, he slips it and turns on to his back. Hunk fires three deadeye shots into the pulsating mound of flesh on its chest. The tyrant begins to lose its balance; it collapses to one knee, trying to stay upright. It falls face first on the ground, silent. " It won't be long before it gets back up." Hunk thinks as he grips his side and heads down the rest of the hallway.

Pierce shots the last zombie of the research team that worked down here, through its cranium. Pierce looks around the large control center, looking for the large switch labeled self- destruction. He spots off in the corner of the large dark room filled with computers taller then him.****Pierce sees the hand sized red button behind a glass plate.A small sign to the left read," break in case of emergency."Pierce uses the bottom of his gun and shatters the glass pane in to tens of pieces. Pierce sets the time to thirty minutes, giving him enough time to reach the boathouse and get the hell out of here. Pierce's heart drops as he hits the button with his fist. He has finally finished this. Alarms beep and the room goes red, " the self-destruction system has been active, all members report to boat dock. You have thirty minutes." The young man gets up and hits the door open button off to the side of it.Pierce heads out the secret tunnel that leads out to the boathouse from the control lab.The door opens and pierce enters a dark dank tunnel. Not that much higher then Pierce himself, and not much wider then himself either. Pierce beings to run, trying to hurry and get away from this place. Up ahead Pierce can see the other tunnel's opening merge into his tunnel. As Pierce nears the open of the exit of the other tunnel he collides with something large and green. Pierce falls on his butt; in a haste Pierce lifts his gun to what ever he run into. Pierce looks up and sees a tall man in dark green combat fatigues; his face was covered by an anti-chemical gas mask. The man turns to him and aimed his desert eagle to the head of pierce. " You ok, kid." The man spoke. " Yeah, I am fine." Pierce returned with blandness. " Your one of the umbrella soldiers, aren't you?" Pierce states. " Umbrella's special forces unit, squad leader, Hunk." Hunk spoke as if Pierce was his lt. The thoughts of Pierce's came back, full force. Fill Pierce up gain with rage of why they had to do. " Damn it, don't you understand that you work for a company that gets its laughs at killing their own scientists!" yells Pierce.Pierce push Hunk against the wall and runs pass him with tears flowing down his cheeks. The only thing Pierce could think about is his dead father.

Hunk was shock that the kid had the guts to push him out of the way. " Well, kid its not just umbrella that is killing people. All governments and terrorist groups around the world kill hundreds of people a year. You just have a lot to learn."Hunk thinks.Hunk heads after him, trying to catch up to the kid before he takes the last boat out of here.Hunk runs through the small tunnel hoping he can pump himself enough to catch the kid. Hunk hears the old wooden door open and close, Hunk slams through it, breaking the door. Hunk walks into the wooden barn like boathouse.Hunk sees Pierce standing by one of the boats staring up at the rafters. Hunk points his heavy gun at pierce, " freeze." Pierce doesn't even remark at the words, he just continues watching up. The super tyrant drops down in front of the young boy. " Get out of the way!" Hunk shouts. " I will get my vengeance for the death of my father. I will kill you, dumb beast. I will prove that umbrella is weak." Screams Pierce.Pierce lifts his glock up, and begins to fire at the huge beast.The tyrant not effect keeps on walking towards the small kid. Pierce screams out in rage as he empties out the clip. Pierce fumbles to get other clip out but its too late, the tyrant's hand goes back and slashes across Pierce's stomach. A spray of blood is the only thing Hunk could see, and then he sees the boy drop to the ground, dead. Hunk trains his aim and fires at the pulsating circle on the tyrant's chest. Two rounds hit with a wet smack, but the tyrant still advances. Hunk empties his last clip into the tyrant, but its still comes after him. Hunk puts the desert eagle in his pouch and searches for something he could use to defeat the tyrant. Before Hunk could found a way to stop it, the tyrant backhands him across the room.Hunk stays upright, skidding to a stop.Then Hunk spots it a crane holding a powerboat, he just had to wait for the tyrant to walk under it. Hunk places his hand on the lever, getting ready.The tyrant walks towards Hunk, each step shaking the entire room. Hunk slams the lever to the ground, the boat drops to the ground, crashing the tyrant underneath it. The boat's gas tank explodes into an array of orange and red, Hunk runs and leaps into one of the many powerboats that were lined across the dock.He un ties it from its post and starts the engine, Hunk feels the rumble of the engine coming alive under his feet The tyrant rises out of the wreckage, its flesh burning. Hunk pushes it to full throttle, the boat speeds off into the cool ocean water.Hunk rounds a corner seeing the large destroyed ship that he once was on. Hunk pull out beside it and climbs into one of the tore holes by the bottom of the haul. Hunk looks around the mess of bodies and canisters, and then he spots what he is looking for. The g-virus case, he grabs it and heads back out." Umbrella will be happy that I saved the only case holding the g-virus." Hunk thinks as he heads out into the cool, placid, ocean.

You might suffer from some digestive problems or flatulence; try to relax and force yourself to smile. You'll have great chances to meet love, on condition to favor its arrival. Love at first sight is possible and it may turn out to be lasting. You'll be led to increasing your efforts to stabilize your financial situation.

.


End file.
